


A Man Out of Time

by ke_xia



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ke_xia/pseuds/ke_xia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wounded Jamie with a dislocated shoulder is separated from his clan-mates, stops exhausted near the stones of Craigh na Dun and wakes up in the 40s, when Claire arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of prompts sent in to [Imagine Claire & Jamie](http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/tagged/%3Ba-man-out-of-time-au) on tumblr, written by Mod Eli. (That's me!) I'm posting them here for easier reading and in case there's anyone over here on AO3 who might not be on tumblr. Do feel free to check the blog out, though, and send in prompts if you have more ideas for our favorite pair!

> anonymous said: Imagine a wounded Jamie with a dislocated shoulder being separated from the clan-mates, stopping exhausted near the stones and waking up in the 40s, when Claire arrives.

A wild wind picked up as Claire approached the stones, the very hill seemed alive. The was an odd sound, a singing and a screaming at the same time, a void, drawing her in, calling out to her. It made her feel dizzy and yet her steps didn’t falter, her feet didn’t stop moving. What she saw when she arrived in circle was… entirely unexpected.

There was a man, lying on the ground in a very serious state of disarray. He was dressed strangely, like one of the Highlanders of old that Frank was always telling her about. What the devil was he doing up here? “Hello there?” she called out, receiving only a pained groan in return. And for good reason, for as he sat up, she could see his arm hanging unnaturally at his side, and he cradled it, protective as he stared at her with wide, wary eyes. 

“You’re injured. I’m a nurse. Let me have a look,” she offered, moving forward swiftly. 

Dark blue eyes dropped to her breasts, of all things, but with a roll of her eyes, Claire ignored the look and knelt at his side. He didn’t move as she examined the shoulder. He was so pale, and no wonder- the stone he sat next to seemed to have come to life, making even her feel ill. She needed to slip the joint back into its socket, but she could barely concentrate while they sat there.

“I can’t. I can’t do it here. Can you walk?”

“Aye,” he said at last, taking her hand when she stood and allowing her to help him up. 

Claire led the man away from the stones and back to the car, which he eyed rather dubiously. As she got him seated on the passenger side, she told him how she was going to fix his arm, and when he was ready, she took hold of the limb and carefully shifted it, biting her lip against his hisses of pain. With some resistance and a soft pop, the joint was righted and the man gave her an astonished look, to which she could only smile a bit in return.

“What’s your name?”

“Jamie,” he breathed, gazing at her as if she’d never seen a creature quite like her.

“Pleasure to meet you, Jamie. I’m Claire. Now, then. Let’s belt that arm in place so you don’t move it and strain it more, then I’ll get you out of here and have you seen to.”

—–

“We must go, Claire!” Frank hissed. “You’ve seen to his health. You’ve taken care of him and you’ve done all you can. It isn’t your job to- to–”

“He has no one else, Frank! We can’t just leave him. He’s… confused.” Claire set her jaw, eyes flashing as she argued with her husband.

“It’s been two months since you found him. We have a life of our own. I’m expected at Oxford.” He wrapped his hand around her upper arm, pulling her in close as he leaned down and spoke to her in a low voice. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I don’t like it, Claire. I will not have it.” 

“You’re hurting me, Frank. Let go,” she snarled. She wasn’t a fool. She’d seen it, too, and yet… She couldn’t go. She couldn’t leave him. Claire didn’t know what it was about Jamie, but she was drawn to him, and he– he was lost. How could she abandon him when he needed someone who cared to stand by him, to believe him no matter how insane his story sounded? 

And she did believe him. God help her, she did. She’d heard the stones that day. She’d felt the draw. It could’ve been her; it could’ve happened the other way around. But it hadn’t. Jamie had come through instead, and Claire felt a need to be there for him, to support him until he could figure it all out.

“I believe the lady asked ye to let her go,” said a low, dangerous voice from the doorway.

Claire and Frank both turned, surprised, to find Jamie in the doorway, one hand on his dirk. Two months and they had gotten him in the habit of bathing almost daily, dressed in modern clothes, and yet he still wore the belt with his sporran, sword, and dirk. He trusted no one save for Claire; not even the Reverend, but then, he was a Protestant, and they were not to be trusted. But Frank, he had a special kind of hatred for. Jamie had told her why, of course, and though it sounded utterly insane, she believed him in this, as well. She had seen men with the look Jamie had in his eye whenever he was around Frank. Those men had been soldiers in a war not long over. This man had the look of one who was still at war, even now.

Frank’s gaze shot daggers toward the Highlander, but he released his wife’s arm and turned to look down at her. “I am leaving tomorrow, Claire. With or without you. Consider this carefully. You know me; I am your husband. He is a stranger. Don’t make the wrong choice.” And with that, he strode away, pushing roughly past Jamie as he headed for the door to leave.


	2. Lallybroch

> anonymous said:  
>  Imagine the moment Jamie realizes she chose him over Frank from your awesome AU.

Claire hung up the telephone and released a long, slow breath as she stood with her eyes closed for a moment. There was a quiet movement near the doorway, and she turned to find Jamie, clad in the fresh new kilt she’d bought for him. Fraser colors, for she had assured him he would be safe now- the price no longer on his head. He could be himself again, James Fraser. No more MacTavish. People around Inverness were curious about him, wondering at the strange man- a Highlander who seemed more wild than the rest of them. None would believe his story, at least, not the way Claire did. But they didn’t matter, anyway. 

“Was that your husband, then? Should ye no go to him, Claire?” he asked softly. His face was that careful mask that he always used to hide his true emotions, but there was a flicker of something in his eyes. Maybe they were still getting to know one another, but he was sure Claire would recognize that something and know it for what it was. Would she understand that the thought of her returning to her husband threatened to pull him under, into the depths of despair? He couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t bear to think of her in his arms, when she so clearly belonged here.

“That was Frank,” she affirmed simply, but said nothing more. She eyed Jamie for a few breaths, then offered him a small smile and jerked her head toward the door. “Come on. I want to show you something.” 

—

It was a bit of a drive from Inverness, but the landscape hadn’t changed much and Jamie and Claire had come here once before, just after he’d come through the stones. He’d had to know for sure, had had to see the sight of his home as it was now. The disrepair Lallybroch had been in had brought him to tears, and he’d sworn that if he were truly trapped in this time, he would find a way to buy the old farm and fix it up, nurse her back to health- as Claire would put it. The place had been for sale, which’d made his heart leap. Only Jamie had no money with which to buy it. Maybe, he’d thought, it was a sign that he wasn’t meant to be here, that he would get back to his own time. Maybe he could save Lallybroch from this doomed fate. 

As they drove up to the home now, though, Jamie noticed that the sign no longer read ‘For Sale’ but ‘Sold’ instead. He sat forward, alarmed, and looked to Claire with wide eyes. But she’d parked the car and was already climbing out. He jumped out as well and moved to stand next to her, wringing his hands together.

“Someone’s bought it. D’ye-” Jamie let out a soft breath, his mask gone to reveal a look of worry as his dark gaze trailed over the dilapidated homestead. “Ye dinna think they’ll tear it down, do ye?” he asked, gaze flicking over to her, searching for reassurance. 

“Oh, no. I expect they’ll nurse her back to health,” Claire answered, a twitching smile playing on her lips. “After all, one of the new owners grew up here, you know.”

Jamie frowned, brows knitting together as he tried to understand. Someone born here? One of his descendants, perhaps? He glanced from Claire, back to the house, then back to her face, then suddenly his eyes widened. That look of mischief and cunning in her eyes said everything, and it made his heart leap in his chest. She’d bought Lallybroch. She’d bought it for– She’d said ‘one of the new owners.’

“Ye- ye mean to live here wi’ me, Claire?” he asked, suddenly breathless and his voice rough with emotion. “Have ye bought the house for us?”

She reached out to slide her hand into his, slender and small compared to his big warrior’s hands. But they need not be warrior’s hands anymore. They’d be farmer’s hands once again, as they were always meant to be. 

“Frank and I are getting a divorce, Jamie. This is where I want to be; at Lallybroch, with you. If you’ll have me, that is.”

He stared at her for a while, a slow smile curving his lips upward. Then he let out a joyful laugh and tugged her in close so he could pick her up and swing her around. “Oh, God. Oh God, Claire, I do want ye. I do love ye. I’ll serve ye well, I swear to that.” He couldn’t remember ever having been so happy in his life. So he was meant to have gone through those stones, to come here and find Claire. It all made sense now. Oh, he’d miss his family, but he knew they’d be happy for him, to know he’d found this love and a peaceful life.

“Then I’m yours,” she breathed, leaning into him and tilting her head up for a kiss. “Now and forever.”


	3. Chapter 3

> anonymous said:  
> Imagine one time Frank turns up at Lallybroch looking for Claire.

“And then the wind blows and dries the clothes, but it’s meant to rain tonight, so we’ll have to make sure we bring them in before that starts, right love?”

“Aye, we dinna want our clothes to be wet!” 

Claire smiled down at her daughter, reaching down to accept the soaking ball of one of Jamie’s shirt, quickly brushing the dirt off the sleeve from where it’d been hanging in the dirt. Faith bent down to grab up a fresh handful of clothespins, dark curls bobbing as she bounced and waited for her mother to grab one. Claire paused, though, letting out a long breath, and groaned softly, a hand braced over her swollen belly as the baby boy within jabbed at her insides with his bony little limbs. 

“Mama, are ye-”

“Claire?”

Claire spun, nearly toppling over in her forgetfulness of the change in her center of gravity. She gripped at the post that held the laundry line, and let out a breath at the sight of the man she’d not seen in more than four years. “Frank?” she breathed. “What the devil are you doing here?”

He was gaping at her in surprise, gaze bouncing between her face, her giant stomach, and the blue-eyed toddler at her side. Faith had shifted and was hiding behind her leg now, little arms wrapped tightly round her thighs. “I-” He cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from her stomach for a third time, face clearly troubled. “I’m… to be remarried and I- I came to see that you-” Frank snorted and shook his head, running a hand over his face. “I don’t know why I came. You’re clearly doing well enough here. With him.” 

She let out a long, slow breath, wincing as the baby jabbed at her again. “I am, Frank. I’m happy here, and I hope you’ll find happiness, too, with your new wife.” 

“Sassenach, I was thinkin’- Oh.” Jamie had been pressing through the laundry, carefully avoiding touching any of the clean clothes, for he was covered in dirt and grime from head to toe. Dressed in shirt and kilt and a pair of sturdy boots, he looked very much the part of a Scottish farmer. He halted, though, when his gaze fell on Frank. After a moment, he shifted closer to Claire, reaching out to lay a supportive hand at her lower back, rubbing gently at muscles he knew were constantly sore during her pregnancies.

“I won’t stay,” Frank said, resigned. “I just came to see that Claire was well. And I-” His jaw clenched tight for a moment, then he forced a small smile to them both. “Congratulations to you both.”

“I hope your marriage will be blessed as ours has been, Frank. Truly,” Claire said softly. She offered him a soft smile.

He nodded and turned, picking his way carefully across the ground as he strode back toward his car. 

“Ye look that tired, Sassenach. Go and take a seat; Faith and I will finish the hanging the laundry,”Jamie offered, grinning down at his daughter as he tickled her little ear, making her squeal and squirm, hiding her face in her mother’s skirt. 

“Not like that, you’re not! You’re a filthy mess, Jamie Fraser. It’s all right. We’ve only a few more pieces to hang, then I’ll sit. And you, sir, what are you up to, anyway?”

“Well, I was thinking I might take the wee lass for a ride on the new mare. But I’m no’ so sure we should leave ye just now.” 

Claire waived a hand at him, then, after a moment, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Go on, then. I’ll be fine. I feel as if I could sleep a few hours, anyway. Be back in time for supper.”

“Aye, supper.” Jamie looked down at his daughter, then held his hands out to her. “Shall we take a ride, then, mo leannain?”

“Aye!” Faith cheered, grabbing her father’s hands and screeching with joy as he scooped her up onto his shoulders and headed off for the stables. 

Claire watched them until they’d disappeared inside, then smiled and turned back to her work. This life was more than she could ever have dreamed of. She could never have imagined herself on a farm with one child and another on the way. But she had never been happier. She hadn’t a single regret, and she knew Jamie didn’t either. 

She did hope Frank might be able to know such happiness, wherever he ended up.


End file.
